First Kiss
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Caitlyn's never had her first kiss, and regrets ever ASKING Shane if he has kissed a girl. Why did she ask somethings so STUPID? Maybe it won't turn out too bad, though...


**People who are tired of Shaitlyn, stop right now and don't read this. This isn't anything BUT Shaitlyn, so there. :P **

** For my wonderful, dear readers who like my Shaitlyn, read on and consider leaving a review! :D**

Disclaimer: I own only the plot.

* * *

The rain pattered dismally on the ground outside the cabin, the sound traveling to Caitlyn's ears as she glanced around the small room. Just her luck, getting stuck in lounge cabin with Shane Gray, of all people.

His hair was shorter this year and she couldn't help but notice the way his brown eyes skimmed over the notebook he held in his hands. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but Caitlyn assumed something to do with the band's work-in-progress songs by how absorbed he was at the moment.

There was room on the loveseat next to him, but she refused to sit next to him so perched on the armrest of a chair across the small coffee table from him. The smell of rain drifted into the small building and Caitlyn sighed at the same time that Shane tossed the notebook on the small table and stood abruptly.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Caitlyn asked suddenly, having been pondering the thought for a few moments, bored out of her mind so thinking random things. The instant the words left her mouth, she felt like smacking herself. What a childish, dumb sounding question.

Shane turned to face her slowly, a small smirk on his face as the amusement glittered in his eyes, "Cait, I'm a nineteen year old guy, that's kind of a ridiculous question." He stated, smiling wryly at her.

"It was just a question." She mumbled, feeling suddenly significantly younger than barely eighteen under his humored eyes. In attempt to ease the awkwardness she felt, Caitlyn looked down at her neon orange nails.

"Why? Have you never kissed anyone?" Shane sounded suddenly curious, and she felt a blush creep up her neck to warm her face before looking up at him with a mild glare. He grinned.

"Forget I said anything." She snapped, feeling suddenly very embarrassed. It wasn't a bad thing she'd never had her first kiss! Yet feeling and seeing his eyes on her with that smile made her feel so stupid.

"So…" Shane dragged the one word out, sounding as though he was trying not to laugh, but Caitlyn was still glaring at him and despising the mocking tone he sounded as if he were speaking in, "For real? You've never had your first kiss?"

"So what?" Caitlyn spat, eyes falling down to her nails again, ignoring Shane coming to stand next to where she was still perched on the armrest. She noticed he was wearing green Converse that were quite similar to the very ones she was wearing-and they were both wearing black skinny jeans, coincidentally.

"Were you hoping we could share our first?" Shane's tone was suddenly significantly different and Caitlyn even chanced a glance up at him, despite her feeling even warmer, "If you want to get your first over with and out of the way…"

"Whoa, hold up right here, Shane." Caitlyn snapped, "Mitchie likes you, how can you offer something like that when she has a huge crush on you-joking or not?"

"I never said I liked her, though." He pointed out; smirking again and Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "And it's not like I'm exactly repulsive, am I?" She inwardly agreed, knowing he had a point. Most girls would be honored to have their first kiss with him. She had to clear her head suddenly.

"Are you serious?" she inquired, feeling a girlish and shy-which was definitely a change for her. Caitlyn hated the way Shane's eyes sparkled-was he laughing inwardly at her?!- at her question as he nodded.

"If you really want to get it out of the way." He stated.

"It wouldn't mean anything-I mean, we wouldn't have to ever talk about it again, right?" Caitlyn couldn't believe the words coming from her own mouth. Was she really seriously considering this? Okay, so she was pretty desperate to stop feeling out of the loop around others her age.

"Of course not, Cait." Shane chuckled, but she ignored it and looked at him blankly, "What? You don't trust me?"

"It would just be a quick peck?" she asked tentatively.

"You do realize it would have to be on the lips to count, right?" Shane teased and Caitlyn felt her stomach somersault at his words, "Yes, Cait, it would be just a peck, okay?"

"All…right…" Caitlyn found herself conceded fairly easily, surprising herself and apparently Shane by the way his eyebrows raised slightly at her words, but he didn't question her as she stood up and nervously straightened her shirt.

"Relax, Cait, it won't hurt." Shane grinned.

"So _you_ think…" she shot him a look, words stopped suddenly when Shane leaned towards her. The pounding in her chest as her heart beat seemed to increase suddenly sounded much louder and she only hoped he wouldn't hear it.

There was a brief moment in which Caitlyn was breathless at the feel of Shane's warm breath on her face, but soon enough his soft lips were pressed gently against hers. They were warm and Caitlyn found her adrenaline rushing through her body, but he pulled away instantly.

For a moment, Caitlyn just looked up at Shane in a daze, feeling a little dizzy and slightly lightheaded. His face was blank as he watched her, one eyebrow slightly higher than the other, possibly wondering if she was thankful it was over.

"Um…thanks…?" Caitlyn breathed, looking up at Shane through her straightened locks, wishing strongly that she were anywhere but standing so closely in front of him at that moment. There was a strange look on his face, and she decided moving away would make him happy and began to do so.

Strong hands suddenly gripped her shoulder though and she found Shane pulling her to his chest, an unreadable look in his eyes, "Shane?" was all she managed to gasp out, wondering if she had done something wrong, regretting ever starting the stupid conversation.

Caitlyn tried to dissect the situation carefully but her mind seemed much too foggy for clear thoughts and instead she found her hands resting on Shane's chest and moving slowly to link around his neck.

Tensing her jaw, she hoped for the best before crashing her lips into his again, feeling his gasp, but not his rejection. He wasn't mad at her? His fingers were suddenly in her hair and Caitlyn raised one of her hands to grip his locks possessively. Never before had she felt so in sync with someone.

She allowed him to push her back on the loveseat, her heart racing and mind absently registering the pouring rain pounding on the ground and roof. That was the only sound that reached her ears and Caitlyn was surprised to realize she never felt more perfect that in that moment.

The air seemed smothering warm, but Caitlyn thought nothing of it as her free hand wandered over Shane's back, feeling the thin material of his t-shirt beneath her fingers. Breaking apart for air, she found herself staring into Shane's unbelievably close eyes, losing her breath all over again.

Caitlyn felt the butterflies erupt her stomach and bit her lip in nervousness when Shane's warm lips pressed tender kisses down her neck and her throat. Suddenly afraid of where things were leading, her hands pushing against his shoulders and Shane immediately complied, pulling away and giving her a questioning and slightly bashful look.

"I-I…" Caitlyn swallowed thickly, knowing she didn't really owe him any explanation, but feeling badly for the dejected look that was now taking over his expression as she scrambled for words, "That was…," she whispered, hands still comfortably rested on his shoulders, and Shane looked scared, "…more than a quick kiss…"

He still looked worried so Caitlyn sighed and ran a finger over his lips, unable to wrap her head around the fact that she was in such a situation with Shane Gray, of all people. Forcing a nervous smile, she pressed a gentle kiss to his chin, thankful that when she pulled away to look at his face again, Shane was smiling warmly.

"Not bad for your first and second, was it?" Shane murmured, making Caitlyn giggle and lace her fingers through his hair again.

"Nope, not bad at all." She whispered.

**Totally corny and cliché, I know. **

** Review, maybe?**


End file.
